Generation X Evolution
by Descendent
Summary: Chapter Five: breaking the Rules: Generation X and the New Mutants take off to try and help the Xmen and Brotherhood battle Apocalypse. Too bad they get lost...
1. Sunrise, Sunset

Generation X Evolution: Sunrise, Sunset  
  
Well this is a nifty little idea I had, especially with what I got coming up in Brotherhood evolution. In fact, these two fic's will be tying together quite nicely. Just be warned. This isn't going to be a very long fic like BHE. It will probably only be 5 chapters or so, just something else for me to try out. And if people really like it, I'll post the occasional new chapter for it. This is just my chance to fanfic my favorite comic. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Massachusetts, Worchester: The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth  
  
Sunrise. Nature's way of telling you that it's a new day. Go out there and make the best of it. Show'em what your made of. For Paige Guthrie, that takes a whole new meaning in light of recent events.  
  
"Huff… Huff… Huff…" Paige panted as she ran towards the Institute with a purpose. She was wearing a tight workout outfit as she dropped the weights in her hands as she slumped onto a bench panting.  
  
"You're twisted Guthrie! You hear me! TWISTED!"  
  
"Now what Jubilee?" Paige asked as she caught her breath, mildly annoyed at the younger girls rant.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"6:50?" Paige asked.  
  
"WRONG! Its quarter to seven!" Jubilee shouted as she sat down next to Paige, munching on a bag of chips. Her yellow jacket was the only thing her was wearing over a pair of boxers and loose T-shirt.  
  
"So?" Paige asked as she examined her sweat-covered skin.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY! Gets up this early unless they're garbage men or ax murder's." Jubilee stated as she turned the bag over, spilling crumbs on the ground.  
  
"Then why are you up?" Paige asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because you played your damn Richard Simmons work out tape at 5 am this morning…" Rahne asked stated as she walked over in a robe, hair frazzled.  
  
"I am so glad I chose you for a roommate." Jubilee told Rahne.  
  
"I beg ya pardon?" Rahne asked as she looked around. "I'm not quite awake yet." Rahne said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"You're hopeless Dog Girl." Jubilee muttered as Paige 'shed' her skin, peeling of the dirty later that was covered in sweat. "And that is absolutely disgusting… I hope you don't plan on leaving your skin on the ground like that."  
  
"Maybe." Paige said with a smile as she took off for another run.  
  
"I hate overachievers… they make me look bad…" Jubilee grumbled as she stormed inside the mansion, leaving Rahne to wander around until she woke up.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inside  
  
"Stupidsouthernblondbimboandbeinganoverachievinglittleslut…" Jubilee muttered as she stormed by Everett Tomas and Angelo Espinosa.  
  
"What's with her?" Everett asked, his baldhead glinting in the morning light.  
  
"PMS?" Angelo offered up as his gray skin slumped off of him slightly as he sat down to eat a pop tart.  
  
"Healthy breakfast." Everett commented as he ate a plate of bacon and eggs, motioning to Angelo's pop tart.  
  
"Toaster Tarts and Chips. Mexican breakfast of Champions 'esse." Angelo grinned as he put another one in the toaster. Everett smiled as Banshee walked into the room, yawning to himself.  
  
"Morning Sean." Everett said simply as Banshee ignored him, walking immediately to the coffee. After downing several cups he looked up.   
  
"You say somthin' lad?" Banshee asked.  
  
"Nope." Everett said as he and Angelo snickered.  
  
"What's on tap for today?" Angelo asked. "More moving things in?"  
  
"Nay. We be all moved in now lad. In fact, we're just awaiting the arrival of one more student." Moria McTagert said as she walked intro the room and took a cup of coffee from Sean.  
  
"Who?" Everett asked.  
  
"Jono Starsmore. He's joining us as another teacher's aid. Like Sean, he's older than ye all, but he an Sean 'ill be doing some more advanced trainin' with me." Moria stated.  
  
"Oh. So what's his power?" Paige asked as she walked in, leading Rahne towards the table.  
  
"Jono's quite the case. He's got a good running at being the most powerful Psionic being on the face of the earth." Moria stated simply. "That is, if we can help him learn how ta control his powers before they do anymore damage ta his body."  
  
"Damn." Everett said with a smile. "Can't wait to try and synch up with him."  
  
"I'd dinne recommend it lad." Banshee stated. "I've seen Jono. It'll do your looks better to stay away from him when you do your synching."   
  
"Huh?" Synch asked.  
  
"You'll see." Moria stated simply.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Logan International Airport  
  
"BOGUS!" Jubilee moaned as she tried hitting the vending machine that stole her dollar.  
  
"Chiquita, you got do it the fancy way." Angelo said as he starched his finger through the opening of the machine and grabbed a coke.  
  
"Thanks." Jubilee said as she reached for it.  
  
"Nice try seniorita. This is mine." Angelo said with a grin as he took a deep sip from it.  
  
"You're a real prince Ang." Jubilee muttered as they walked to where the others were waiting.  
  
"So where is he?" Paige asked as Sean stood there.  
  
"There he is." Moria stated as she pointed to Chamber who was making his way through the crowd. He was dressed in all black, with leather straps crisscrossing his lower face and chest, acting as a bandage. His semi long hair was wild and unkempt. His green eyes shown dully amidst his scarred face. He had a single bag slung over his shoulder, slapping against his worn leather coat.   
  
"Who?" Jubilee asked. "The burn victim?"  
  
"Poor soul." Synch said simply.  
  
"The boys here ta help us and ta get help." Banshee said simply. "He dinae needs our sympathy."  
  
"Though I'll admit, he's kinda cute." Rahne mused as she and Paige smiled as Jono kept walking through the crowd.  
  
"JONO! Over here!" Sean called out, waving his hand. Chamber nodded and started walking towards them. He never reached them. Emerging from the air in front of him, a hunchbacked figure in purple robes and spiked hair grabbed him and threw him into a wall.  
  
"What the..?" Jubilee demanded as she started sparking up.  
  
EMPLATE! Chamber projected as he got up. Meanwhile people were running away in terror at what was going on. Emplate's blood stained eyes stared a hole at the gathered mutants as he breathed deep through a respirator that was hooked to his mouth and disappeared into his robs. He held a long talon out to them.   
  
"Stay… out of this…" Emplate demanded. "I'll feed on you all later." Came the raspy voice. With a quick motion he grabbed Jonothan and began to drain his life essence.  
  
"Sean, should we?" Rahne began before Moria cut her off.  
  
"No. I read up on this bugger from Xavier." Moria stated. "We need ta be careful…"  
  
"Yes. Careful…" Emplate said with a smile as he drank the energy from Chamber. "You are smart Dr. McTagert, and yes I know you. I know you all. Part of my new powers is that I can learn anything about anyone… with a glance. I take it you are all impressed?"  
  
You want to be impressed? Chamber asked. With a sudden flash, both he and Emplate were consumed in a pillar of flaming Psionic energy.  
  
"That's…Impossible…" Emplate gasped as he was thrown back as fires started all around Chamber. "No one has ever used they're powers while I was siphoning them…"  
  
Nothings impossible. Chamber said as he slowly got up.  
  
"A youth… And its boundless optimism…" Emplate stated as he got up.  
  
It isn't youth talking… Emplate… Chamber projected. Tis Experience. He stood tall, his Bio core flowing around him and mingling with the fires so that it looked as if he came from hell itself. After all… If I can… Adjust to this… Than anything is possible… Chamber stated as he fired another blast at Emplate. And I've been waiting a long time for this bugger. Chamber stated.  
  
"Another time perhaps." Emplate said as he shimmered out of existence.  
  
Damn. Chamber swore as he gathered himself. Jubilee walked over to him.  
  
"So uh, Sparky…" Jubilee began.  
  
"Jono… The names Jono…" Chamber said simply.  
  
"Right Jono. Welcome to Generation X." Jubilee said simply. Let's get home before the sun finish's setting." Jubilee said simply as Generation X left the airport.  
  
Sunset. Nature's way of telling you the days over. Go to sleep, get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. And for several mutants, it signals the end of a very, very long day.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into…" Moria McTagert moaned to herself.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next time On Generation X Evolution: Saved by the Bell. It's the first day of classes for our new group of mutants. And boy do the teacher and her aids have it cut out for them.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this. See you all next time. Send in those reviews!!!  
  
Descendent 


	2. Saved by the Bell

Generation X Evolution: Saved by the Bell  
  
Well I see you people like what I'm a doing. So lets carry on then, shall we?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's, Massachusetts  
  
(BOOM)  
  
"That was a big lightning blast." Everett stated as Generation X was gathered in the common room, playing games as the storm raged on. "Paige and Angelo looked up from they're game of scrabble as Jubilee war-whooped after beating Rahne in another game of Mario Land.  
  
"So Angelo. Can you tell me where in the dictionary I can find Xenoghyuihjy?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's a ghetto term senorita. And that makes triple word score, double letter score and triple word score again… 235 points for me." Angelo said with a smile.  
  
"I don't think so." Paige stated.  
  
"Please. Stop trying to be what you're not Chiquita. You are what you are and nothing else."  
  
"Oh, and what's that. Ang?" Paige asked as Angelo put some more tiles down, spelling out HICK.  
  
"I'm to much of a gentlemen to say." Angelo stated.  
  
"Really." Paige stated as she put down tiles that spelled out ASSHOLE.  
  
"Ouch. You hurt me." Angelo stated in mock pain.  
  
"Children Please!" Came the Psionic call in all of they're heads. " The Immaturity… pouring… from this room is… simply overwhelming…" Angelo and Paige turned to the window to see Chamber standing outside in the rain, his Psionic core exposed, giving off an eerie light to the surrounding area despite the downpour.  
  
"Sorry paco. But we're not going to be lectured on maturity from someone who's standing outside in the rain." Angelo stated. "So later for you man."  
  
"Much later." Paige added. A bolt of lightning appeared and Chamber was gone.  
  
"Huh. Think we hurt his feelings?" Angelo asked.  
  
"I don't think he has any…" Paige muttered simply as Moria and Sean walked into the room.  
  
"Son, I hate ta ask, but what is Xenoghyuihjy?" Banshee asked. Angelo just groaned as Moria laughed.  
  
(BOOM!!)  
  
"And yet another thunder clap…" Paige moaned as she turned her attention away from the game to outside.   
  
" Everybody… it appears we have… a guest…" Came the Psionic call in all of they're heads.  
  
"Why the bloody hell is it now…" Banshee muttered as Generation X went outside into the pouring rain. They saw the glow that was Chamber's bio-core in the distance. After a hasty run, they arrived to see Chamber standing in front of a small Chinese man with a flowing white Beard. "Friend of yours Jono?"  
  
" No…"  
  
"So who is he?" Paige asked as Jubilee pushed her way to the front.  
  
"I don't believe it…" Jubilee moaned. "GOMURR!"  
  
"A Jubilee-chan, how are you?" The little monk stated with a smile.  
  
"You know this man lass?" Moria asked.  
  
"Logan had a run in with this bugger a few years back. Back when he went questing for something called the Crimson Dawn." Jubilee explained.  
  
"How is Logan-san?" Gomurr asked as he twirled his staff around.  
  
"Looking for your head." Jubilee replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, then. Perhaps I should make haste. I have a gift for you all. She is…Penance…" Gomurr stated sadly before he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a teenage girl on the ground. Her skin was a deep red, and she had razor sharp claws for fingers, with her hair being razor sharp.  
  
"Okay. I am a dumb spic from the ghetto, so will someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Angelo demanded  
  
"Penance…" Chamber stated simply as Banshee picked the girl up.  
  
"Let's get her ta the med lab…" Banshee stated as he led the way.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Next Day  
  
(RING!)  
  
"And dere's da bell." Angelo said as he sat in his seat, a pencil poking out of his grungy hair.  
  
"The teacher's are late?" Paige asked as she sat at her desk, neat and prim.  
  
"Oh no. That is such a horrible waste…" Jubilee moaned as she popped her gum as she slacked in her chair. "I wonder how penny is doing? I mean her powers are totally whack. Her body's atrophied so much its diamond hard? I mean that is WHACK! Right Hayseed?"  
  
"Must you give everybody a nickname?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure thing Hayseed." Jubilee replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, what a glorious day…" Rahne sang dryly as she scratched her ear. With her foot.  
  
"Dog Girl. We have got to learn you proper." Jubilee stated.  
  
"Nice English." Paige stated slyly.  
  
"Eat me…"  
  
"Now, now children. Enough of that." Moria stated as she walked into the room with Banshee.  
  
"Where's Sparky?" Jubilee asked. "Haven't seen him around at all since we found Penny. Isn't he supposed to be a teacher or something?"  
  
"Jono's been… busy." Banshee stated.  
  
"A nice way of saying moping around." Paige replied.  
  
"PAIGE!" Moria shouted. "Chamber's been through a lot. Give him time. He's monitoring Penance right now."  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Paige replied.  
  
"Alright. Tha first lesson for all of ye is how ta blend in with society, and when not ta use ya powers." Moria stated as she started writing on the board.  
  
"This is gonna be a ball." Angelo stated as he picked up some of his skin, which slacked off him.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Basement of the Boys Dorm, much later  
  
It's Dark. It's Dank. It fits Jonothan Starsmore perfectly. People leave him alone down here. He can be alone. Or at least try.  
  
"Jonothan?" Everett called as he descended the stairs. He reached the bottom and almost tripped over the original Nintendo system that was laying there, next to an old beat up television. Various vinyl record were scattered about and a sofa was against the wall, obviously used for sleeping.  
  
"Can I… help you Goven'r…?" Came the voice in his head. Everett turned around to see Chamber standing in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa. Um, I was wondering what you were up to." Everett stated.  
  
" Zoning out in… front of the goggle… box." Chamber stated as he walked over and slumped onto the couch, the leather wrappings around his face coming loose slightly. Jonothan picked up the remote and flipped on the television.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Free country… Or so you… Yanks say…" Chamber projected.  
  
"Cool." Everett stated as he grabbed a seat. Before any more conversation could be made an alarm sounded through the building. "What's that?" Everett asked.  
  
" Alarm… there's trouble…" Chamber stated as he got up and ran outside, Synch right on his heels.  
  
"What's up Sean?" Jubilee asked as Generation X gathered in the War Room.  
  
"Take a look…" Banshee stated as he led them to the med-wing. Which was trashed.  
  
"Well then. I think Penance woke up." Everett stated simply, pointing the giant hole in the wall.  
  
"You think…" Jubilee stated. "What do we do Moria?"  
  
"For that last time Jubilee, it's Dr. McTagert. Sean, what do ye think?"  
  
"We go after her. She's scared. No telling what damage she could cause."  
  
"It's starting to rain again…" Angelo pointed out. "I'll take communications, and keep track of you all." Angelo stated as he ran towards the control booth.  
  
"Right. Moria, Jubilee and Rahne together, ye all take the south. Paige, you're with me. We're taking the north. Everett, you and Jono take the east, the mountains block off the West.  
  
"Nix that Sean. Chamber pulled a lone wolf and disappeared." Everett stated.  
  
"Saint's preserve me…" Banshee grumbled. "Okay then. Jubilee, you and Everett take the East. Moria, be careful lass. No telling what this child can do."  
  
"I can handle myself Sean Cassidy." Moria stated as she walked over to a locker and pulled out a large weapon and battle armor. "Pulse gun. Disrupts the neuron-sensors in the brain, causing the target to fall unconscious… Ye dinna think I would come here unprepared, did ye?"  
  
"D'oh…" Banshee stated.  
  
"Let's be off then child." Moria stated as Rahne shifted into wolf form.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The East  
  
"So. Do you think we'll find a wicked witch?" Jubilee asked as Everett smiled.  
  
"I doubt it. Though I am a little worried about Chamber. He has this whole, Psionic-howl-from-the-grave vibe to him."  
  
"Why. Sparky can manage." Jubilee stated. "In fact, back when I was with the X-men…  
  
"Please. Not another, back when I was with the X-men speech…" Everett moaned.  
  
"Fine. But you don't need to worry about Sparky. He single handedly took out the hell-fire club a while ago."  
  
"Really. What's the hell-fire club?"  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The North side  
  
"Why is it always raining around here?" Paige asked.  
  
"Tis new England weather lass." Banshee stated with a smile. "And besides, we need ta be on our toes. No telling what this lass can do. We left her alone for five minutes and she completely trashed and destroyed the med lab…"  
  
"I'm sure Professor Xavier isn't going to like that bill." Paige stated simply.  
  
"He'll manage. He always does." Banshee stated as he touched a tree. Well, our girl defiantly came this way."  
  
"How can you tell?" Paige asked.   
  
"Take a look." Paige looked at the tree to see claw marks all over it.  
  
"Well then, I think we should alert the others."  
  
"Angelo, can y here me?" Banshee asked into his communicator.  
  
"Se esse."   
  
"We found Penance's trail. Let the others know." Banshee stated.  
  
"Way ahead of you Sean." Angelo stated. Moria and Wolf-girl are ten minutes from you. As for Jubes and Everett, they're fifty yards from ya. And Chamber… Well, I can't find Jono anywhere. His Psionic powers are disrupting his tracking beacon."  
  
"Most likely on purpose… Paige muttered.  
  
"Thanks Angelo." Banshee stated.  
  
"Be careful esse…" Angelo's voice stated, it was the last thing Banshee heard as he was tackled to the ground and knocked out by Penance. The girl whirled around and faced Paige, her razor sharp talons exposed.  
  
"Alright little girl Paige stated as she grabbed her face, with a sickening tearing sound, Paige shed her skin, revealing a rock hard from underneath. "Let's Dance..." Paige stated, her voice now like gravel. Before Penance could attack, she was hit by a sonic blast from Everett, who was synching to the unconscious Banshee.  
  
"There she goes…" Jubilee stated as Penance took off running.   
  
"Sean?" Moria asked as she stooped over Banshee.  
  
"Get me the name of that truck…" Sean stated drowsily.  
  
"Let's go…" Rahne shouted as the mutants took off after Penance.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The West Side  
  
" Come on then lass… That'll be enough of that…" Came the Psionic call inside of Penance's head. Penance whirled around to see Chamber standing on a log looking at her. Penance raised her hand, ready to strike as Chamber walked over. " I believe… you and I are… Kindred Spirits lass… Both… of our body's… have been ravaged by what our… powers have… done ta them… But I think…these blokes can help ye… just like they claim…they can help me… so what do you say…" Chamber asked as he walked over, Penance's talons just inches from his face. "Let's give these buggers a… chance…" He stared into Penance's eyes as she lowered her claws.  
  
"Whoa… That was like total risk factor dude…" Jubilee stated as she walked over to Jonothan with the others. Penance just looked at them all strangely.  
  
"Life is risk Lee… You just… have to learn how… to deal with it…" Chamber stated as he and Penance walked back towards the mansion.  
  
"Hmm… Maybe he does still have a heart in there somewhere." Paige mused as Generation X followed Chamber back.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Generation X Evolution: Infiltration. Gen X invades a lab in Florida under the commands of Xavier. What they find will affect the future of many.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
See ya next Time,  
  
Descendent 


	3. Infiltration

Generation X Evolution: Infiltration  
  
Note: You may want to read Brotherhood Evolution chapters 95 and 96 before this one. It will make a lot more sense.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Are ye sure about this Xavier?" Banshee asked as he and Chamber sat with Moria in Xavier's office.  
  
"Yes. I want you to check out this mansion in Florida." Xavier stated as he handed Moria a disk. "I believe that it may have clues to Omega's whereabouts. With the recent developments with Miss Braddock, I believe it is of the utmost urgency that we find him." Xavier stated.  
  
"What are ye thinking Charles?" Moria asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a gut feeling that Omega may be in danger. Even if he doesn't know it." Xavier stated. "I also have a feeling that is where Elisabeth was returned to life."  
  
"Right… we'll find… him…" Chamber stated as the three of them left Xavier's study.  
  
"Hopefully it won't be to late." Xavier stated solemnly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
"This looks like hell…" Rahne stated as she looked around the ruined mansion.  
  
"Why would Xavier send us here?"  
  
" He wants… us ta see if there's any… traces of… equipment that could… be used to… bring someone… ta life…" Chamber stated as he looked around. "Also, Omega… might have been… here…"  
  
"This place is wrecked." Jubilee stated as she kicked a rock. "Hey Penny, stay close!" Jubilee shouted to the girl only known as Penance. Penance turned and walked over to Jubilee, crouching down next to her.  
  
"We should still be careful." Paige stated.  
  
"I'm down with that." Everett stated as he was surrounded by a rainbow aura, synching with Jubilee and Banshee.  
  
"Be Careful." Moira's voice came from over they're com-links.  
  
"Dinna worry lass… I tink we can cover tings fairly well." Banshee stated as he led the way into the mansion. "Jono. Are ye picking anything up?"  
  
" Not quite… yet Goven'r…"   
  
"This seems weird." Paige stated. "Xavier has us come down to investigate this mansion, and its completely in ruins, like trashed it. The basement has tons of Lab equipment in it, but it's all destroyed. Paige stated as she came up from the basement."  
  
"You missed some… thing. Sunshine…" Chamber stated as Generation X moved downstairs.  
  
"Oh sweet Lord Almighty…" Banshee stated. An elderly man with a puffy white beard was spiked to the wall, his intestines hanging out of his ripped stomach.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see that..." Paige said in shock.  
  
"Found something…" Angelo stated as he called the others over. "It's a Chiquita, and she's pretty badly beaten." Angelo stated as he lifted a blond girl with multiple piercing from the ruble.  
  
"She's hurt bad. It's best we get her ta the infirmary." Banshee stated.  
  
" Sarah? " Chamber asked as he looked over. "What the… Bloomin' hell? "  
  
"You know her?" Paige asked.  
  
" She's an old… Friend…"  
  
"Well let's get her out of here." Banshee stated. It looks like Xavier is gonna need to hear about this."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The X-jet  
  
"How's tha girl?" Banshee asked as Moria looked over her.  
  
"She's stable, she's sustained minor injuries and severe bruising, but other than that, she should be coming out of it in a few minutes.  
  
"Jono Lad, how do you know her?"  
  
"Ye all know… that me and Mike… used ta be friends… Anyhow, when… he spent… a summer in… England with… me Sarah… came with him… They… used ta be… an item until… she was… killed two years ago…"  
  
"What?" Angelo asked.  
  
"She's supposed… to be Dead… Goven'r…" Jono stated as he stared at Angelo and the others. "I went ta her… funeral… meself…"  
  
"Wonderful. Things just keep spiraling out of control. Kind a like the twilight Zone. Only with mutants." Jubilee stated.  
  
"You're an idiot." Rahne stated simply as the Jet flew towards Massachusetts.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sarah screamed as she suddenly woke up. "OH GOD! WAR!"  
  
"Sarah… Lass…" chamber stated as he stood over her.  
  
"Jono…" Sarah asked as she looked at Chamber's ruined face. "What happened to you?"  
  
" I could ask… the same of you…" Chamber stated. "What's this… about War?"  
  
"War…killed Jeremiah." Sarah stated in horror. "It was so horrible…" Sarah moaned as she rocked back in forth.  
  
"Luv, I think it be best if ye start from the very beginning." Moria stated as the blackbird landed in rural Virginia.  
  
"It all started three years ago, when I was killed. Last thing I remember was being attacked by a random terrorist organization in the movie theater with Mikey. That's when his powers emerged, and I died because of it. Then I awoke in this strange lab, with Mikey's father and his partner Essex standing before me smiling. That's when I got ultimatum. Do what they want or I die." Sarah stated as she hugged her knees. "I developed my own mutant powers a short time afterwards and started training to become an assassin. I served Jeremiah and Essex in they're twisted designs. Jeremiah was concerned with wiping out mutants, and Essex… Kept talking about Survival of the fittest. They had me do some twisted stuff, like finding a group of mutants and have them form a group called the Reavers, getting samples of Mikey's blood, helping out various terrorist organizations. It was horrible, but part of me enjoyed the thrill. Then, about three weeks ago, I was sent out to find Mikey again with Essex. We found him, and he was hurt emotionally. I know that boy. He would have done anything to bring Betsy back, so he agreed to work for Essex. I haven't seen him since. I was really starting to worry about him. Part of me still cares for him. Then I was working with Jeremiah, when this…monster burst in on me. He was nine feet tall at least, and hugely muscled. He had on of those braided Egyptian beards and long dreadlocks… But there was something familiar to him. He knocked me out, and here I am…"  
  
"Something familiar about him lass, like what?" Banshee asked.  
  
"I don't know. His eyes were solid black and soulless, but familiar…" Sarah stated as she looked at Generation X.   
  
"I think we should head back ta Xavier's." Rahne stated.  
  
"I agree with wolf girl." Angelo said. "We need to get all of our eggs in one basket to figure this out."  
  
"Let's go." Moria stated as the jet took off, back to Xavier's.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Generation X Evolution: Going cross country. Gen X get's detored when they come across the Reavers.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, I hope ya liked. See ya'll next time.  
  
Descendent 


	4. Going Cross Country

Generation X: Going Cross Country  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"That is one interesting tale lass." Banshee stated as Generation X listened to the rest of Sarah's story.  
  
"We need… to get back to… Xavier's…" Jonothan stated. "This… may help in… finding out…what's… going on…"  
  
"Good idea Jono." Moria stated.  
  
(BOOM) Suddenly a loud explosion shook the craft.  
  
"What the duce was that?" Jubilee asked as Sarah stood up.  
  
"Oh no." Sarah gasped. She looked at her watch to see it blinking red.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Angelo asked as Banshee looked out the window to see several people standing outside the aircraft. "Who are those paco's?"  
  
"The Reavers…" Sarah stated in horror. They've been trying to track me down for months. Ever since X-Factor took Flux into custody, they've blamed me for the loss of their teammate and have wanted my head ever since." Sarah moaned. "They must have followed us from the mansion."  
  
"Well then… lets…pay these pillock's… a timely visit…" Chamber stated as he ripped of his bandages, revealing his bio-core.  
  
"Lets…" Sarah stated as she pulled out a small case that was on her uniform. A push of a button turned the case into a fancy looking assault rifle.  
  
"I have got to get me one of those." Angelo stated in surprise as another explosion rocked the landed plane.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Outside the plane  
  
"Keep it up Random." Sabertooth growled. "Well get that little bitch yet."  
  
"What the hell is that…" Harpoon asked as he saw a geyser of flame race at him. "Oh crap…" Harpoon stated before a wall of Psionic fire from Chamber engulfed him as Banshee soared overhead.  
  
"Irish…" Sabertooth growled. "I was wondering where you went to." Sabertooth snarled as Husk and Sarah got of the plane, followed by Rahne and Jubilee.  
  
"Ouch…" Harpoon moaned as he tried to stand up, his body severely burned from Chambers assault.  
  
"That girls made of metal…" Random stated as Husk charged at him. He before the bandana-clad mutant could do anything; he was sent flying by a hard right hook from husk, right in Rahne's werewolf form. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh… HE ain't pretty no more." Harpoon quipped as pieces of red cloth flew by him.  
  
"He used to be pretty?" Sabertooth asked as Everett and Jubilee stood in front of him. "And what are you two going to do, hit me with a Barbie?"  
  
"No. Just play with fireworks." Everett said with a smirk and he synched with Jubilee. The two shared a smile before launching a barrage of plasma blasts at Sabertooth, setting him on fire.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sabertooth screamed as he ran around, trying to put out the flames.  
  
"Wow. This is pretty pathetic." Angelo stated as the Reaver's screams continued. "Why were you afraid of these guys?"  
  
"I really don't know. I guess I just thought they were tougher than this." Sarah stated as Generation X kicked the Reavers ass royally.  
  
"All…done…" Chamber stated as Gen X walked back, leaving the bruised and Broken Reavers in a large pile.  
  
"That was… interesting." Moria stated as she looked at the pile of mangled corpses. Remind me to have you kids go through some anger management classes."  
  
"WHY!" Angelo demanded. "We don't need no F(%ing anger management classes!" Angelo screamed in anger as the rest of Gen X looked at him cockeyed. "Okay. Maybe we do." Angelo stated as they got onto the plane and flew off.  
  
"I'm never going to live this one down…" Sabertooth moaned.  
  
"Shut up Creed." Harpoon moaned.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"We're back!" Jubilee stated with a smile as Gen X got of the plane. "What the hell happened here?" Jubilee asked, as she looked at the battered X-Men and Brotherhood, who gave her a dirty look. "What?"  
  
Much Later  
  
"Mike and Warren is bloody Horseman…" Banshee asked in shock.  
  
"Yea. Not fun." Pietro quipped.  
  
"This is un-frigging' believable." Jubilee muttered as Generation X was filled in on what had happened.  
  
" You're tellin' me." Chamber muttered. " If I had known… Mike was that bad… off I never… would've… left him alone… Joining… this Apocalypse bugger… I mean… damn."  
  
"How's Betsy holding up?" Paige asked.  
  
"How do you think?" X asked. "Her boyfriend turned his back on her."  
  
"And having me here probably isn't helping out a whole lot." Sarah stated as she leaned back. "You know, with the whole me wanting them both dead thing."   
  
"We'll deal with that later." Xavier stated. "We need to worry about Omega and Warren. Sean, I can trust that you and Generation X will stay here and help out all you can?"  
  
"Count on it Charles. But right now, I think it be best if we rest up a bit. Come on Lads." Banshee said as he led Generation X away. "I'll be back shortly to talk with ye." Banshee said as he walked away. :"Moria, Jono, take the kids and get them something' ta eat, I'm going back ta talk with Charles." Banshee stated as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Well, things couldn't get any weirder. Am I right? Angelo asked.  
  
"Don't make me answer that question." Paige huffed as Gen X walked away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Generation X Evolution: Breaking the rules: Generation X decides to disobey Xavier and make a run at the strange Pyramids that have appeared. But they run into someone who's quite Sinister indeed.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I hope ya'll enjoyed. Peace out all and review,  
  
Descendent 


	5. Breaking the Rules

Generation X Evolution: Breaking the Rules  
  
Well, we come to the conclusion of Gen X Evolution. I know, I could do a lot more with the series, but I'm, tired. I'm going to take a long vacation, and when I come back, maybe I'll write some more. I don't know. The muse has to come to me first. Anyhow, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's Institute  
  
"I still can't believe they left us!" Jubilee ranted as she diced up an apple for Penance. The mute girl just looked at her strangely, before happily munching on the apple slices.  
  
" Shut it Lee…" Chamber snapped, his bio-core exposed. "I'm the one with… a personal… stake in… this whole thing…" Chamber swore as he paced around.  
  
"Hey, I'm happy just sitting here." Angelo stated as he played the Gamecube that sat in front of the TV with Jamie.  
  
"You know, we don't have it any better." Sam Guthrie stated. "Being part of the training team sucks."  
  
"No. Really?" Jubilee stated in sarcasm.   
  
"Will you all just clam up!" banshee roared. "I'm getting a nasty headache…"  
  
"Oh, poor baby…" Amara stated sarcastically.  
  
"Who in the bloomin hell did I get saddled with this?" Moria asked as Gen X and the new mutants started arguing with each other.  
  
"Man am I glad I'm not part of either of these teams." Sarah Ramos stated with a slick smile as she looked at the ensuing chaos.   
  
"Oh just rub it in my face why don't you?" Moria asked as she popped open a bottle of aspirin and began to down it.  
  
"I really don't think we should just be sitting here, waiting for something to happen." Everett stated.  
  
"I agree…" Chamber projected. "In fact… screw this pill… I'm taking… off…" Chamber stated in anger as he took off towards the hanger.  
  
"And I'm commin' with ya sparky!" Jubilee shouted as she took off after him.  
  
"Me too." Paige stated as she followed.  
  
"My little sister ain't going out there with out me." Sam stated as he got up and walked with her.  
  
"Sounds like a party…" Tabitha stated. "I am so coming."  
  
"You're all leaving no matter what I do, right?" Moria asked as the New Mutants and Generation X stopped and looked at her.  
  
"NA." They all stated as Moria slapped her face. "Alright… Alright… We'll go help kick Apocalypses ass… God we're breaking the rules…"  
  
"Meh, could be worse…" Sarah stated with a smirk as the walked to the hanger and boarded the X-Copter and left.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Valerie asked as she walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the Air  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Amara asked. There are four different pyramid's."  
  
"Hmmm… Good question…" Angelo stated as Moria and Banshee slapped their faces.  
  
"Wait! I know." Bobby stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of dice.  
  
"Why do you have those?" Paige asked.  
  
"Forge has been running a D&D game for me, Sam, and Pietro for the past couple of weeks." Bobby stated as he fished through the bag and pulled out a four-sided die.  
  
"Pietro's a D&D geek? Good to know." Jubilee smiled.  
  
"Okay, 1 we go to Egypt, 2 we go to Brazil, 3 we go to China, 4 we go to Mexico. Any questions?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I got one." Angelo stated as he raised a hand.  
  
"Shoot." Bobby stated.  
  
"What do I need to critical on the frost giant?" Angelo snickered.  
  
"A nat twenty." Bobby replied emotionless. "Any other questions?"  
  
"Yea." Paige asked. "How did I get sucked into this mess?"  
  
"Just roll the damn die Drake." Ray stated.  
  
"My ears…" Jamie moaned as he covered them.  
  
"Hey esse, watch the F$&ing language…" Angelo swore. "There are little kids right here $h!t for brains… Oops…" Angelo stated as he saw the look of horror and Jamie's face.  
  
"You have warped my fragile little mind…" Jamie stated in horror.  
  
"Just roll." Everett stated dryly.  
  
"Here we go." Bobby said as he rolled the die.  
  
"Does it bother anyone else that our fate is determined by the roll of the dice?" Sarah asked no one in particular.  
  
"Not really… Chamber replied as the dice came up number one. "So it's Egypt… we go… to then…"  
  
"Hey, maybe we'll luck out and the fight will already be over when we show up." Angelo stated with a smile.  
  
"You're an idiot Ange." Rahne replied as everyone gave him a dumb look.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Egypt  
  
"Were lost." Paige stated as Banshee got a weird look on his face.  
  
"We are not lost." Banshee stated, his voice stressed out.  
  
"Hey Sean, how hard is it to find a giant hundred foot pyramid surrounded by mutants wagging an apocalyptic battle?" Everett asked.  
  
"Apparently very hard." Moria replied as she crossed her arms. "If you had brought the map disk with you, or even the tracing program, then we wouldn't be lost."   
  
"We. Are. Not. Lost." Banshee muttered under his breath.  
  
"Just… Land the plane Sean…" Chamber stated. "I may be… able to…find the others on the Asteral… plane…"  
  
"Jono… Why didn't ye just say ye could do that?" Moria asked.  
  
"Because it… was fun… to watch you bitch at… Sean." Chamber replied with what could only be described as a grin.  
  
"I hate ye…" Sean stated dryly as he landed the X-Copter.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Sam asked his sister.  
  
"Yep." Paige stated dryly as they all walked off the plane.  
  
"Well Jono?" Everett asked as Chamber closed his eyes.  
  
"Give me a… bloomin' moment Goven'r…" Chamber snapped.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll need more than a moment…" Came the hissing voice from behind the mutants. They all turned to see a pale white man, with long black hair slicked back, wearing a tattered blue robe with a red diamond mark on his forehead.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Amara asked in shock.  
  
"Hell." Sinister said with a small smile as he faced the mutants. "Here I was, minding my own business, and suddenly I find a whole plethora of new test subjects…" Sinister stated with a smile.  
  
"Essex." Sarah swore as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Sarah. You survived War… How impressive. You really are a tenacious little girl." Sinister stated with a sly smile.  
  
"You know this wanker?" Jubilee asked Sarah as Sarah reached for her gun.  
  
"Yea. Meet the basterd responsible for what happened to Mike, Betsy, the Morlocks, and me…" Sarah spat as she pulled out her gun and leveled it at Essex.  
  
"You give me so much undo credit my dear." Essex stated with a sadistic smile. "Miss Braddock was Vargas' doing. I merely brought her back to life. As for MR. Nagrite, he gave in on his own accord. And the Morlocks were your doing miss Ramos, need I remind you?"  
  
"Shut it…" Chamber projected.  
  
"I think not." Sinister stated as he stared down the mutants. "After all, how can I possibly let all this prime genetic material go to waste?" Sinister stated with a smile. "Now if you'll all come with me, I can start my experiments all the more sooner."  
  
"Is this guy for real?" Angelo asked as he looked at the others in confusion.  
  
"I… don't have time for this…" Chamber snapped as he unleashed a Bio-blast as Essex, blowing a giant hole in his chest.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Essex asked dryly as the hole in his chest closed.  
  
"Okay. That's new." Rahne quipped as Sinister stared at the mutants.  
  
"Screw this. I'm going after his boss." Sarah snapped as her eyes glowed with purple energy. A portal opened up behind her. Sarah jumped into it, closing it after her as she disappeared.  
  
"Okay. There's another cool trick." Jubilee quipped.  
  
"Coward." Ray muttered under his breath as Roberto turned jet black, absorbing the solar rays.  
  
"Let's do this…" Bobby stated as he iced up.  
  
"Lets…" Essex stated with a sinister smile. (Get it… Sinister… Bah, never you mind.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Banshee screamed, letting loose a pulse pounding sonic screams that ripped through the air towards the pale mutants. Sinister ducked underneath the blast and leapt into the air, spin kicking Roberto down as he fell towards the other mutants. When he landed, he unleashed a blast of red energy into Rahne and Penance, sending the two of them flying.  
  
"Take this…" Chamber hissed as he fired another bio-blast. Sinister let it hit him full on, blowing another hole in his chest, but also allowing the remainder of the energy blast to hit Skin, knocking the Hispanic mutant out cold.  
  
"Thank you…" Sinister stated as he ran up to Chamber and backhanded him across the field, into the Velocity.  
  
"Hey ugly…" Everett yelled as he synched up with Amara. The two launched a blast of molten lava at their foe as Sinister tried to get out of the way, only to become covered in the boiling liquid rock. Bezerker launched an electrical attack that stunned Sinister as Iceman slid by, freezing the rock to Sinister, trapping him in his earthen prison. Moria helped Angelo and Rahne up as Chamber walked over with Roberto slung over his shoulders, Penance sticking close to his legs.  
  
"Man. I didn't get to do nothin'." Jamie moaned as he kicked the dirt.  
  
"Here kid. You can pick up the mess." Angelo stated as he pushed the rock over, smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
"I may be a southern girl," Paige stated as they stared at the pieces on the ground. "But where's Sinister?" Paige asked as the mutants stared at the shards on the ground, no sign of they're adversary.  
  
"Something…tells me that we… haven't… seen the last… of him…" Chamber projected as the mutants filed onto the plane.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Much Later  
  
"That was a royal waste of time…" Jubilee moaned as Gen X and the New Mutants filed off the Velocity.  
  
"Shut up Lee." Angelo muttered.  
  
"Ah man, we have class tomorrow." Rahne groaned as the rest of Gen X also groaned with her.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, that's the end of this fic… for now… Maybe I'll write more if the muse comes to me, but other than that, I'm done with this fic for now. Later all,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
